The conventional elevator is generally provided with an emergency escape consisting of an action rod which is mounted on a braking device of a motor transmission shaft located in the control room of the elevator. The action rod is provided with an application rod such that the action rod can be actuated by the application rod to swivel, and that the application rod is fastened at other end thereof with a pull cord. The application rod is further provided in the midsegment thereof with a rotary wheel on which an action cord is wound. A transmission wheel is mounted by the rotary wheel. A support rod is provided by the transmission wheel. The transmission wheel is capable of turning along with the rotary wheel. The application rod is actuated by the pull cord to swivel downward so as to actuate the transmission wheel to actuate the action wheel to turn. As the action rod is actuated, the brake shoes of the braking device become disengaged with the transmission shaft of the motor. The transmission wheel actuates the action wheel which is linked with the transmission shaft of the motor, thereby resulting in the operation of the component parts of a transmission box and the elevator cab. In case of a emergency, such as a power outage, the braking effect is relieved of by the pull cable such that the action wheel is driven by the transmission wheel, thereby resulting in the operation of the transmission shaft of the motor. The elevator cab can be either moved up or down by the operation of the large gear and the pinion of the transmission box. In order to stabilize the elevator cab, the elevator cab is provided with a weight which can bring about a reaction force at the time when the transmission shaft of the motor is relieved of the braking force. As a result, the traveling speed of the elevator cab can be out of control.